


Consequences of the Real World #6

by angelgirl3686



Series: Torchwood: Consequences [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Cooper Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl3686/pseuds/angelgirl3686
Summary: Theme: Safety Procedures (unnecessary deaths caused by Gwen #2-8)
Series: Torchwood: Consequences [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090484
Kudos: 21





	Consequences of the Real World #6

"I don't understand why my throwing that chisel is worse than you all throwing tools around."

Jack stopped walking towards his office and turned towards Gwen.

"When Owen, Tosh and I were tossing tools to each other, did you see us miss?"

"Well...no, but..."

Jack continued speaking. "Did you see us hit the meteorite?"

"No." Gwen was starting to get mad. Why wouldn't Jack let her speak?!

"Jack stepped towards Gwen. "What we do is not a game! Even if you hadn't hit the meteorite, you would most likely have hit Owen. Even if he had managed to catch it, it probably would have sliced his hand open. The three of us have been working together for a long time. We know that when we toss something to the others, they will catch it and do it safely. You had no way of being sure that Owen would catch the scalpel!"

Jack paused before deciding to continue on towards his office. He had seven deaths to finish covering up after all. Gwen started following him before Jack stopped her.

"There is a book on your desk. It covers safety procedures for Torchwood operatives. Those procedures cover both the field and the hub. I expect you to learn them before you go into the field again."

"What?! I didn't join you just to sit at a desk all day. Surely there are better ways that you can teach me what I need to know!"

"Sure. There are other methods that I could use to teach you how to be a Torchwood operative. But this is how I have chosen to teach you. You had better get started. You never know when we will need to go into the field again."

Jack sat down and pulled a stack of files towards him, effectively dismissing Gwen.


End file.
